Quand Isabella Swan Rencontre Edward Cullen
by MissAlix
Summary: Isabella est maltraitée par son mari Jacob, avocat réputé. Mais voilà, elle fait la rencontre du garçon le plus tendre de l'univers : Edward. Elle le rejette, mais face à l'insistance de ce dernier, la jeune femme se retrouve hésitante. Et si c'était lui ?
1. Isabella Black

Isabella Black se contempla une nouvelle fois devant l'immense miroir de son immense chambre à coucher. Car oui, tout était immense dans cette maison puisqu'elle habitait dans une villa de pas moins de huit cent mètres carrés.

Elle soupira devant son reflet, se trouvant tout bonnement affreuse. Une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'une vision de son passé la frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague et son visage se figea.

*****Flash Back*****

La jeune brune aux longs cheveux ondulés avait de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie un top modèle qui faisait la couverture du magasine Vogue. On se perdait facilement dans ses yeux chocolats, si profonds, si attirants, si expressifs.

Son sourire était à tomber, d'ailleurs il rendait rêveur n'importe quel garçon se trouvant dans un périmètre de cinquante mètres. Dieu seul savait à quel point Isabella Swan était inaccessible.

Et pourtant, la jeune fille n'aspirait qu'à une chose : rencontrer l'homme qui ferait battre son cœur plus que de raison, celui qui ne la trouverait pas seulement belle et attirante mais aussi drôle, intelligente, mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait...

La jeune fille, en pleine partie de basketball avec son équipe, accaparait tous les regards masculins dans son débardeur blanc et son short noir qui la rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Elle s'octroyait aussi les regards mauvais de toutes les filles, qui la jalousait furieusement, premièrement d'être aussi belle et désirable, et deuxièmement, d'être la femme parfaite pour leurs petits-amis.

Derrière elle, dans les gradins, se tenait un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs de jais. Cette fille, qu'Isabella Swan aimait à appeler sa meilleure amie aussi adorable que givrée, se nommait Alice Brandon.

Elle encourageait son amie du haut de son mètre cinquante quatre, sautillant comme si elle était chargée sur batterie à trente mille volts. Elle était drôle à regarder, mais elle semblait vraiment passionnée.

" Allez Bella ! " avait crié le lutin à pleins poumons.

Isabella, ou Bella pour les intimes car la jeune fille détestait que l'on prononce son prénom au complet, marqua le panier final en faisant remporter le championnat à son équipe, qui l'acclama avec bonheur.

Elle sauta de joie en hurlant la victoire tandis qu'un grabuge phénoménal se fit entendre dans toute la salle du gymnase du lycée de Forks. Alice Brandon descendit en trombe les escaliers et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

Elle savait à quel point le basket avait un rôle primordial dans la vie de Bella. Les deux filles se regardèrent, un sourire immense collé sur leur visage. Soudain, Isabella sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix, brun, le teint mat et à la carrure très musclée, et surtout, très attirante. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire beau à tomber et lui tendis sa main, qu'Isabella accepta.

"Salut, je suis Jacob Black" se présenta celui-ci d'une voix grave.  
>"Isabella Swan" rétorqua la concernée en souriant à son tour.<p>

Alice les regarda à tour de rôle, inquiète. Elle voyait d'un mauvais oeil ce garçon dont elle avait déjà entendu parler comme d'un impulsif, et il ne conviendrait absolument pas à sa meilleure amie.

*****fin du Flash Back*****

Les yeux de celle qui fut autrefois Isabella Swan s'assombrirent subitement à la pensé de son amie d'enfance. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, et pourtant, cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues.

Elles avaient rompu le contact, qui pourtant était si fort, suite à une énième dispute concernant Jacob Black. Ce devait bien être la millième depuis qu'Isabella était en couple avec le jeune homme.

Le ton était monté et Isabella avait quitté la ville, hors d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était revenue pour s'excuser, il était déjà bien trop tard, car Alice avait déserté. Elle apprit par la suite qu'elle était partie faire ses études à Seattle, au plus grand malheur d'Isabella.

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'Isabella Swan devint une jeune femme totalement différente de celle qu'elle était autrefois : froide, glaciale et distance envers quiconque à l'instar de son petit-ami qui était devenu son mari deux ans plus tard.

C'était pourtant dans des petits moments comme celui-ci que la jeune femme se laissait aller à sa véritable nature. Elle était elle-même, et redevenait la Bella Swan, jeune, belle, fraîche et pleine de vie de l'époque.

La vérité était aussi simple que cruelle : elle était malheureuse, désespérée, et surtout, elle se sentait totalement seule depuis que Jacob s'était mis à picoler et avait décidé de devenir un grand avocat.

La jeune femme passa ses mains blanchâtres sur son visage, et fondit en larmes, comme tous les jours depuis des années maintenant...


	2. Maman avant tout

Des pleurs se firent entendre dans la chambre à côté. Cette chambre où elle avait dû s'acharner comme une folle afin que Lilou puisse y dormir. Parce que son enfoiré de mari ne voulait pas être réveillé en pleine nuit par les pleurs de la petite.

Isabella se leva en sursaut, et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle entra dans la chambre, et découvrit le nourrisson en larmes. Elle traversa la pièce à pas feutrés, une boule dans la gorge, et prit son bébé dans ses bras.

Elle détestait voir sa fille pleurer. Même si cette enfant n'avait pas été prévue, Isabella l'avait vue comme une bénédiction. Elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait moins seule en s'occupant d'un bébé, et avait prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de bonheur.

Ce n'avait évidemment pas été le cas de son abruti de mari. Non, Jacob était bien trop ivre chaque soir pour voir à quel point sa petite fille était merveilleuse. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, sa fille était son portrait craché, n'ayant aucun trait de Jacob.

Mentalement, elle avait jubilé de savoir que sa fille ne serait pas comme son père. Car même si ils étaient encore mariés et qu'Isabella se pliait aux moindres désirs de son mari, elle n'en était pas moins écoeurée.

Elle était faible et elle le savait. Elle s'était avoué son dégoût pour lui le jour où elle lui avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Le jeune homme lui avait ordonné d'avorter, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour tout l'or du monde.

Il avait été furieux ce soir là, la battant avec plus de force que jamais. Parce que oui, pour Jacob Black, sa femme n'était qu'une boniche qui devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches et elle devait le respecter.

Elle devait également le servir, parce qu'après tout, après une journée épuisante, un homme avait bien le droit de baiser sa femme. Sa fille, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Si Isabella avait décidé de le garder, et bien elle se démerderait toute seule.

Après tout, c'était lui qui faisait tout le sale boulot, lui qui se cassait le cul tous les jours pour qu'Isabella, sa femme, puisse avoir une vie de rêve. Elle avait voulu ce chiard, et bien elle s'en occuperait seule.

Voilà en quoi consistait la réflexion d'un avocat aussi haut placé que Jacob. Et voilà pourquoi le nom de la petite n'était autre que Swan, ce qui arrangeait fortement les deux parents. Isabella regarda sa fille, admirative.

Elle n'arrivait jamais à défaire son regard de son bébé, car il était pour elle la huitième merveille du monde. Lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, laide, et abandonnée comme aujourd'hui, elle allait voir son enfant, et toute pensée malsaine s'envolait.

Jacob battait souvent sa femme. Parfois c'était parce que le repas était trop froid. D'autres fois encore parce qu'elle se refusait à lui. Ou encore parce qu'elle n'était pas assez mal habillé.

Cet homme était d'une jalousie maladive, si bien qu'il interdisait à sa femme toute fréquentation, même avec sa famille. Elle devait porter des vêtements amples, qui cachaient bien ses formes, pour éviter qu'on la regarde.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un téléphone portable, puisqu'elle n'avait le droit d'être et de ne parler qu'avec lui. Et pire que tout cela réuni, elle devait chaque jour supporter ses crises sans dire le moindre mot, sous peine d'être battue.

Elle savait que c'était la seule façon d'éviter les coups, mais parfois, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle balance ses quatre vérités à ce sale connard qui avait ruiné sa vie et qui la séquestrait.

Heureusement pour elle, la seule libération qu'elle avait était la faculté. Même si elle savait qu'elle était surveillée de très près, au moins, elle savait que là-bas, elle ne courait aucun risque, et cela l'apaisait énormément.

Elle aspirait à ces moments de plénitude où elle n'avait pas à se soucier de quoi faire ou dire pour éviter de brusquer son mari. Elle pouvait traîner où bon lui semblait dans les jardins bordant la fac, et être en paix quelques heures.

Elle entendit la porte d'en bas claquer violemment et elle ne put réprimer un sursaut, ce qui fit pleurer sa fille. Elle commença à paniquer, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en colère Jacob plus qu'il ne semblait l'être.

"Isabella !" hurla le mari de la concernée.

Elle reposa le nourisson dans son berceau, priant pour qu'il se calme, et tenta de garder son sang froid. Elle tremblait malgré elle, sachant que vu l'heure qu'il était, il allait la tuer pour ne pas avoir préparé le dîner.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle avait passé la journée à pleurer sa vie perdue à cause de lui, elle savait qu'il était capable des pires choses. Elle était allée plusieurs fois à la faculté couverte de bleus.

Mais Jacob avait tout de même prit soin de la frapper à des endroits invisibles aux yeux des autres, si bien que personne ne pouvait voir à quel point il était violent avec elle. Et il savait qu'il lui faisait bien trop peur pour qu'elle aille ouvrir sa gueule.

Il l'avait éduquée pour ça. Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme descendit lentement les escaliers, la peur au ventre. Elle commença à apercevoir son mari, et sa peur s'amplifia.

Il était dans une colère noire. Et ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'allait certainement pas la rater.


	3. Souffre et tais toi

La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de se rassurer en se disant que c'était juste l'histoire d'un quart d'heure et qu'ensuite, elle serait tranquille. Il la battrait, et ensuite elle irait préparer le dîner, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ca se passait toujours de la même façon. Elle faisait des efforts. Il n'était jamais content. Il la frappait. Elle se remettait à ses tâches ménagères. Elle le servait le soir. Puis, quand la nuit était tombée et qu'elle était sûre qu'il dormait, elle pleurait jusqu'à épuisement.

Elle avança vers lui, tétanisée de frayeur, et il la toisa d'un air menaçant. Un mètre à peine les séparait et Isabella pouvait découvrir aisément qu'il ne la laisserait pas repartir s'occuper de sa fille.

"Isabella, où est le dîner ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement calme.  
>"Je... Ecoute Jacob..." bredouilla la jeune femme prise de panique "Je sais que je devais préparer le repas, mais Lilou était malade et... J'ai dû m'occuper d'elle..."<p>

Il la regarda, et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouvait autrefois si douces.

"Et alors ?" continua-t-il avec ce même sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.  
>"Alors, j'ai pas eu le temps" argumenta la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée.<p>

Soudain, il devint rouge et la plaqua contre le mur, la tirant par les cheveux. La jeune femme se mordit la langue pour éviter de répliquer, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas avec lui. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Tu me fais mal Jacob" dit-elle tandis qu'il l'étouffait de son bras musclé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue tant la douleur était insupportable. Il ne défit pourtant pas sa prise, et toisa de nouveau sa femme d'un regard haineux. Il l'avait pourtant bien prévenue qu'elle devait se plier à tous ses désirs, non ? Elle le méritait donc.

Il la claqua donc de nouveau contre le mur, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune femme. On aurait dit que son mari prenait du plaisir à la voir torturée, à la torturer devant ses yeux de pervers.

Il enroula ses cheveux autour de son poignet et tira de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'elle commençait à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Un sourire plus grand se dessina sur les lèvres de Jacob, et il l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Isabella se retrouva projetée contre la mur, tête la première. Elle se cogna violemment le nez contre celui-ci, et hurla de douleur. Elle priait le ciel pour qu'il s'arrête, sachant pourtant qu'il n'en était qu'au commencement.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et avec tout l'élan qu'il put, il lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans les côtes, puis un second, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Parce que c'est ce que ce cinglé voulait. Qu'elle le supplie de l'excuser d'être indigne de lui.

Il prit un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, que sa femme ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se mit à hurler de désespoir, et il lui lança un regard incendiaire. Elle n'arriva pourtant pas à s'empêcher de s'époumoner, refusant qu'il le fasse une nouvelle fois.

Mais Jacob ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il la gifla avec force avant d'allumer la cigarette qu'il venait de sortir. Il en tira une bouffée et un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres horriblement sadiques.

Il s'empara de la cigarette et déchira le tee shirt de sa femme avec rage. Il posa délicatement la fraise de la cigarette contre le téton de la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet homme et cette torture.

C'était l'une des pires qu'il lui infligeait. Elle préférait encore mille fois mieux les coups, les bénissant presque lorsqu'elle pensait à la douleur que lui procurait les cigarettes. Il l'enleva, laissant une marque bien visible sur le sein d'Isabella.

"Tu aimes ça hein Isabella, avoue-le" chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de négation et il réitéra son geste sur l'autre téton. Elle hurla de nouveau, ne pouvant parler convenablement. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir durant ces moments d'intense souffrance.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui balança un violet coup de poing dans la mâchoire, énervé. Il était incontrôlable ce soir. Il avait passé la soirée avec les copains, et ils l'avaient encore fait chier. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier sur où pouvait se trouver Isabella.

Il voyait rouge à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait sa femme. Elle était à lui et à personne d'autre, et personne ne devait la toucher, la regarder, ni parler d'elle. Déjà qu'il la surveillait constamment à la faculté, si en plus ses potes s'y mettaient, c'était le pompon.

Il avait surtout voulu cogner ce connard de Tony, qui en plus lui devait beaucoup d'argent. Mais après tout, il ne voulait pas avoir d'emmerdes avec eux, il avait besoin de compagnie pour passer ses soirées au bar.

Il avait sa femme comme défouloir, ça lui suffisait amplement. En plus, cette salope aimait ça. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il sourit de plus belle, cognant violemment la tête de sa femme contre le mur. Elle pissait le sang, et il décida d'arrêter là, parce qu'il en avait marre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?" demanda-t-il calmement, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Isabella fut incapable de parler. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'avachir dans le canapé après être allé chercher sa bière. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme tenta de se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

C'était de ça que se composaient les soirées d'Isabella Black depuis plusieurs années déjà.


	4. Un peu d'air frais

Isabella Black se réveilla le lendemain matin, les seins lui faisant toujours horriblement mal à cause de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Elle n'y était pas habituée, malgré le fait que Jacob s'était pris à faire ça depuis plus d'un an et demi.

On ne s'habitue pas à ces choses là. Elle versa une larme, une seule, pour évacuer son chagrin, et s'assit sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec cet être abominable qu'était son mari. Elle contempla le mur durant de longues minutes, s'insufflant le courage nécessaire pour tenir le coup.

Elle se leva enfin, non sans avoir fait une grimace pour les douleurs qui se faisaient ressentir un peu partout dans son corps. A ça non plus, elle n'était pas encore habituée, malgré le fait que ça se produisait très souvent.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, et avança tout doucement jusqu'au berceau de celle-ci. Elle la regarda durant plusieurs secondes, un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues. Et dire qu'autrefois, ça avait été une si belle femme...

Elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. A l'époque, elle pensait vraiment que Jacob était quelqu'un de bien. Elle le défendait corps et âme, quitte à briser sa relation de longue date avec Alice.

Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de devoir se séparer de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, mais elle s'était sentie obligée de le faire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'elle aimait. En y repensant, elle avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Enfin, elle ne le regrettait qu'à moitié, car comment regretter une chose pareille quand il en était découlé un être aussi parfait que le bébé qui dormait doucement devant elle, profitant pleinement de son innocence d'enfant.

Lilou Swan avait à peine un mois que sa maman y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était un véritable ange, hormis lorsque Jacob s'amusait à claquer les portes de l'immense villa où ils vivaient.

Elle soupira, dépitée, et prit délicatement la petite dans ses bras. Le nourrisson ouvrit les paupières et bougea un peu, se collant contre le sein de sa mère. Isabella réprima une nouvelle grimace, mais son cœur se serra tant son amour pour son enfant était fort.

Elle descendit sans faire de bruit, pour éviter de réveiller son mari qui dormait encore à poing fermé, et prépara le biberon de sa fille. Elle posa le bébé dans son couffin, et posa les mains à plat contre le bar de la cuisine.

Comme tous les jours depuis des années, elle pensait à son amie qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait tant besoin d'elle pour la réconforter, pour la soutenir dans ce qu'elle vivait. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, Jacob épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

Elle se frotta le visage de ses doigts longs et pâles comme la mort. Son teint était livide, on aurait dit qu'elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie, et qu'elle était proche de mourir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

A moins qu'à force de coup, son mari finisse par la tuer. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Non pas pour sa propre mort - bien que celle-ci lui faisait peur tout de même - mais pour l'avenir de son bébé.

Après tout, c'était clair, Jacob Black ne s'occupera jamais de son enfant, parce qu'il ne le considérait même pas comme tel. Isabella devint encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire, et le chauffe biberon sonna pour indiquer que le lait était prêt.

La jeune femme nourrit son enfant, et le reposa dans le couffin. Elle caressa délicatement les cheveux déjà bouclés de sa fille, dans un élan de tendresse et d'amour. Voyant l'heure qu'il se faisait déjà, elle se hâta de préparer le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à son pc vérifier quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour elle. Elle reprenait les cours. En suppliant Jacob, elle avait finir par obtenir le droit d'accompagner sa fille chez une nourrice, qu'elle avait au préalable questionné au sujet de ses compétences via internet.

Lorsqu'elle était retombée sur la photo de cette nourrice quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était restée bouche bée et avait immédiatement accepté de l'engager. Mais de sa véritable identité, Jacob Black n'en saurait absolument rien.

Lorsque Jacob descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, Isabella le salua et le prévint qu'elle allait accompagner sa fille chez la nourrice. Celui-ci opina, pas très content. Il n'aimait pas que sa femme parte sans lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de la conduire.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était l'empressement de la jeune femme. Elle savait que c'était risqué. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'octroyer ce genre de moments souvent. Elle savait que si son mari le savait, c'en était fini d'elle. Mais pour la première fois, elle s'en moquait.

Après tout, c'était sa seule chance de se changer les idées. C'était sa seule chance, de prendre un peu d'air frais. Descendant les marches du perron avec hâte, elle attacha son bébé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, et démarra en trombe.

Elle arriva rapidement à destination, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle alla sonner à la porte et une forme se dessina derrière la vitre qui ornait celle-ci. Elle savait que la personne derrière n'en croirait pas ses yeux mais c'était pourtant vrai. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

"Bella ?" demanda une voix incertaine, réprimant ce qui semblait être un sanglot.

Isabella se sentit soulagée à la prononciation de ce surnom qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années, et ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la nouvelle nourrice de sa fille, aux anges. Elle profitait enfin d'un peu d'air frais.


	5. Et si tu me racontais tout ?

"Alice !" s'écria Isabella presque au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années, et voilà que par pur hasard, il s'était enfin produit. Elle pouvait remercier le ciel pour qu'une aubaine pareille lui tombe dessus après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Jacob la surveillait de près, et il connaissait Alice. S'il savait que les deux jeunes femmes se côtoyaient, c'était certain que sa femme risquait gros.

Mais elle avait tellement besoin de se retrouver, de se confier à quelqu'un, que peu importait les risques pour le moment, tant qu'elle pouvait profiter de ce moment de plénitude. Alice la regarda dans les yeux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"J'ai cru que je te reverrai jamais" sanglota son amie tandis qu'Isabella se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Soudain, son amie s'arrêta de pleurer et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle se courba pour regarder dans le couffin de son amie, et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Elle fixa sa Bella, et sourit de plus belle.

"C'est ton portrait craché, elle est sublimissime !" s'extasia Alice.

Alice Brandon avait toujours fait dans l'excès et Isabella la reconnaissait bien là. Même s'il fallait avouer que sa fille était très jolie. Elle sourit à son tour, faiblement, puis vit Jasper, le petit-ami d'Alice depuis le collège, sur le pas de la porte, souriant lui aussi.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ravie de le revoir. Il avait été, tout comme Alice, son meilleur ami durant des années, et avait toujours été là pour Bella en cas de coup dur. Il la réceptionna et la serra contre lui, ravi de la revoir.

"Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Bella !" murmura-t-il en profitant de sa présence.

Il avait tellement souffert de leur séparation brutale. A cela s'était ajoutée la douleur de sa fiancée. Ça avait été insupportable, un vrai déchirement pour le jeune couple. Soudain, Alice prit un air grave, et se mordit la lèvre.

"Et si tu me racontais tout ?" s'enquit-elle.  
>"Rentrons d'abord" supplia presque Isabella en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle.<p>

Alice lança un regard étonné à Jasper, qui haussa les épaules. Ils rentrèrent tout trois, Jasper portant le couffin de bébé Swan. Isabella ne l'avoua pas, mais ça fit un bien fou à son bras qui souffrait le martyr.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte la veille, car Jacob l'avait rouée de coups à divers endroits, mais elle était sûre d'avoir un hématome sur son bras droit. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé, et elle se laissa enfin aller à ses larmes.

Alice regarda son amie, interloquée. Elle se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle remarqua un début d'hématome sur le bras de Bella. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait qu'elle s'habille de cette façon. Elle portait un tee shirt large, un baggy ainsi que des baskets.

Ce n'était absolument pas la Bella Swan qu'elle avait connu à l'époque. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha doucement de son amie, levant délicatement son tee shirt tandis que Jasper montait bébé Swan à l'étage.

Ce que vis Alice lui glaça le sang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle allait réduire en bouilli ce connard de Jacob Black, car elle était certaine que c'était lui qui avait infligé ça à sa meilleure amie. Et ça la mettait foutrement en rogne.

Elle la prit dans ses bras doucement, afin d'éviter de lui faire mal. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui pouvait se passer dans la vie de son amie, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était loin d'être rose.

Et Dieu seul savait combien de fois c'était arrivé, et combien d'autres blessures Bella pouvait avoir. A cette vision, Alice pleura, et lorsqu'elle entendit Jasper redescendre les escaliers, elle lui lança un regard que son fiancé comprit tout de suite.

Il regarda le bras de Bella, et secoua la tête, le regard ravagé par la souffrance. Il était psychologue et avait souvent vu ce genre de situation. Mais voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état le rendait malheureux comme les pierres.

"Il avait pourtant l'air sincère quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait !" sanglota Bella mi-énervée, mi-affligée.  
>"Raconte-nous Bella... Nous sommes là maintenant" chuchota Jasper en s'accroupissant devant son amie, la transperçant de son regard protecteur.<p>

Isabella Black soupira, avant de se lancer dans une explication qui, elle le savait, ne plairait pas à ses amis. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils devaient être au courant. Même si cela la révulsait de devoir parler d'elle et de ses problèmes.

"Alice m'avait pourtant prévenue". Elle lança un regard désolée à son amie, qui pinça les lèvres. "Mais vous me connaissez, je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête !". Elle eut un rire nerveux, ce que Jasper ressentit comme de la panique et du regret.

Et c'était absolument vrai.

"Quand Alice et toi êtes partis, il ne me restait plus personne. Et ça arrangeait bien Jacob, parce qu'il m'avait prévenue que si je gardais le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit, tout serait fini entre nous". Elle eut un sourire triste. "J'aurais dû l'envoyer balader à ce moment là, mais... J'étais amoureuse. De fil en aiguille, sa jalousie a empiré, et il s'est mis à s'énerver constamment contre moi, jusqu'à me frapper plusieurs fois par semaine".

Jasper serra les poings. L'envie ne lui manquait pas d'aller casser la gueule de ce connard qui osait s'en prendre à une femme aussi merveilleuse et adorable que Bella. Il était certain que la jeune femme souffrait de cette relation, mais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à s'en détacher, ce qui le désola d'autant plus.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie ?" s'exclama Alice qui ne pouvait contenir sa colère plus longtemps.  
>"Pas eu le courage. Tu sais, Jacob a été mon premier amour. Mon seul amour en fait. Et je crois que... Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis attachée à lui, malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir, j'ai encore dans la tête l'image du gars formidable qu'il était avant."<p>

Alice cria sa rage, tandis que Jasper tentait de la calmer. Il la comprenait, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Bella. Elle avait besoin d'être écoutée, et certainement pas morigénée parce qu'elle restait avec ce sale type.

"Et puis Lilou est arrivée, et là, j'ai fondu devant sa bouille d'ange" sourit-elle, fière de sa fille.

Et fière, elle pouvait l'être, songea Jasper. Jamais il n'avait pu apercevoir plus beau bébé. La fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mère, ce qui le fit sourire. Heureusement, Jacob ne semblait pas lui faire de mal.

Bella se leva soudain, regardant sa montre, affolée.

"Oh là là ! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Il faut que j'aille en cours moi !" s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.  
>"Attends Bella !" cria Alice prise de panique elle aussi. "Tu reviendras ?" la supplia-t-elle de ses yeux de chien battu.<br>"Il faut bien que je revienne chercher ma fille !" ria Bella.  
>"Oui, mais je veux dire... Après ?"<p>

Isabella se mordit la lèvre devant la proposition plus que tentante qui s'offrait à elle. Puis, elle soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle se hâta de sortir de la maison et fila dans sa voiture pour démarra en vitesse.

Elle n'avait pas connu cette paix intérieure depuis plusieurs années, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle la savourait.


	6. Première Rencontre

Isabella se gara sur le parking de la faculté, à côté d'une volvo grise qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant.** _Sûrement un nouveau_ !** songea-t-elle en coupant le moteur. En effet, elle connaissait chaque voiture garée sur ce parking.

Ce n'était pas tellement que la jeune femme se préoccupait des autres - au contraire, elle les évitait soigneusement - mais elle avait une passion secrète pour les modèles de voiture et s'était amusée à toutes les connaître à force de les voir chaque jour depuis des années.

Elle prit son blouson sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et l'enfila rapidement avant de claquer la portière et de fermer la voiture à l'aide de sa clé électronique. Elle s'engouffra alors dans le bâtiment administratif situé juste devant elle.

Elle regarda l'horloge murale du bâtiment, et remarquait qu'elle était en retard de cinq minutes. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne regardait pas sa montre, c'était parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Jacob Black refusait que sa femme porte le moindre bijou.

Et bien sûr, elle obéissait au moindre de ses caprices. Elle arriva devant la porte 505 du bâtiment, et frappa trois coups, avant d'entrer timidement dans la salle de travaux pratiques. Le professeur lui fit un hochement de tête, et elle se hâta de s'installer à la seule place disponible.

Elle priait le ciel pour que Jacob ne sache rien de la place où elle était assise. Elle savait que s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle s'était installée à côté d'un garçon, même sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il deviendrait totalement fou.

Elle en avait malheureusement déjà fait l'expérience deux ans auparavant lorsqu'un jeune homme s'était permis de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Jacob, qui à l'époque était encore à la faculté, l'avait tant frappé que le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital.

Elle reporta toute son attention sur le cours qui se déroulait devant elle, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer le retard qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle avait dû quitter la faculté à cause de sa grossesse.

Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme à côté d'elle peser lourdement sur elle, mais tenta de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, et elle ne voulait pas une autre esclandre à la villa Black. Elle avait déjà eu sa dose.

Elle sortit son calepin et commença à griffonner des notes du cours dessus, d'une écriture rapide mais soignée. Elle avait toujours été perfectionniste sur les bords, et pour elle, il était inconcevable, par exemple, d'écrire dans la marge d'une feuille.

Le professeur montra aux élèves des lamelles, et Isabella déballa le microscope de son emballage plastique pendant que son voisin de table allait les chercher. En revenant, il la bouscula malencontreusement contre la paillasse.

**"Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ?"** demanda le jeune homme.

Isabella resta figée sur place. La voix de cet homme était si envoûtante. Si suave. Un doux ténor qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle reprit bien vite contenance et il la regarda, horrifié. Elle haussa un sourcil, et il lui prit le bras, qu'elle tenta bien trop tard de cacher.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas t'avoir poussé si fort !"** s'exclama-t-il les yeux ravagés par la culpabilité.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de murmurer que ça allait, et lui prit la lamelle pour aller l'observer. Voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas très encline à la conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de se présenter.

**"Au fait, je m'appelle Edward Cullen"** dit-il presque gêné.

Isabella ne répondit pas, et Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il trouvait cette jeune femme bien étrange, et hors du commun. Il avait l'habitude des jeunes filles exubérantes et pipelettes.

Or, cette fille était tout sauf ça. Elle semblait si solitaire, si renfermée sur elle-même que cela lui donna envie d'apprendre à la connaître. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était inaccessible.

Pourtant, il se promit de tout faire pour faire sortir la jeune femme de sa coquille, parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle avait un problème. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer librement. Qu'à être elle-même.

Et si elle était quelqu'un de peu bavard, et bien soit. Mais Edward Cullen était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot...


	7. Isabella Black ou Bella Swan ?

Isabella sortit de la faculté en courant, se ruant sur sa voiture avec une précipitation non feinte. Elle s'engouffra dans sa chevrolet rouge cerise, et démarra en trombe. Elle savait que plus tôt elle arrivait chez Alice, plus longtemps elle pourrait rester.

Et même si elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait voir son amie et Jasper que quelques minutes, elle voulait profiter de quelques instants de liberté avant de retourner dans la prison de verre qu'était sa villa.

En apparence, Isabella Black avait tout d'une jeune femme qui ne manquait de rien. Elle avait une grande villa, un époux avocat, ainsi qu'une petite fille adorable. Et elle avait des milliers de dollars à disposition quand elle le souhaitait.

Pourtant, derrière ces apparences se cachait la vie d'une femme meurtrie, totalement soumise à son époux qui n'hésitait pas à se servir d'elle, quitte à l'humilier et ne même plus la considérer comme une femme.

Durant le trajet qu'elle faisait en voiture, Alice s'occupait de Lilou, la petite princesse de son amie, qu'elle aimait chouchouter. Elle aussi voulait des enfants avec Jasper, et voir cette petite si souriante et si belle lui en donnait d'autant plus envie.

Jasper, de son côté, s'inquiétait cruellement du sort de son amie. Il l'avait vu dans des vêtements amples, beaucoup trop grands pour elle, et absolument pas assortis. Elle avait les cheveux sales, relevés en un chignon lâche, pas du tout soigné.

Il n'avait jamais connu Bella comme ça. Elle qui d'habitude aimait s'habiller à la mode tout comme Alice, qui prenait fort soin de ses cheveux et de son apparence, était devenu quelqu'un de méconnaissable.

Il reconnaissait bien là les symptômes d'une femme totalement soumise à son mari, et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il pouvait comprendre la jalousie d'un homme jusqu'à un certain point. Mais de là à totalement brider sa femme pour la garder.

C'en était devenu absurde. Lui-même était jaloux de quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près d'Alice, mais il arrivait fréquemment à la jeune femme de faire des sorties shopping, de fréquenter qui elle voulait, et de prendre soin d'elle, et il le comprenait parfaitement.

Il craignait pour Bella, qui apparemment, était totalement dépendante de son mari. Il était persuadé - il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et bordel qu'est-ce que ça l'effrayait - que malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle l'aimait à en mourir.

Et c'était cela qui était alarmant. Pourquoi donc ne prenait-elle pas ses jambes à son cou, sa fille dans les bras, et ne partait-elle pas vivre sa vie pleinement ailleurs ? Si elle n'avait pas les moyens, Alice et lui étaient là.

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne partirait pas. Du moins, elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire. Il baissa les yeux, dépité, et se prit le visage entre ses mains. Alice arriva, la petite dans les bras, consoler son mari.

Elle aussi souffrait beaucoup de la situation. Elle avait eu mal de la déchirure entre elle et son amie, et même si elle avait eu vent du caractère de Black, pas une seconde elle ne se serait imaginé un scénario pareil.

Isabella sortit de la voiture, et entra dans la maison sans frapper. Elle se jeta presque sur sa fille et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle la berça contre son sein, qui la faisait toujours souffrir.

**"Bella..."** souffla Alice tristement. **"Qu'es-tu devenue ?"**  
><strong>"Isabella Black..."<strong> rit doucement la concernée.

Sourire faux, bien entendu. Elle avait si bien su faire semblant ces dernières années. Devant son mari. Devant sa famille, qu'elle ne voyait désormais plus qu'en de très rares occasions. Devant la terre entière.

**"Aussi froide ? soumise ? débraillée ? Tu ne dis même plus Bella, mais Isabella ! Je ne te reconnais pas... Tu n'es plus la Bella Swan d'autrefois"** sanglota Alice.

Jasper pinça les lèvres. Sa femme avait prit une route dangereuse, et il ne savait pas comment son amie réagirait à ça. Il se contenta d'écouter la conversation, priant pour qu'Alice ne la froisse pas. Bella baissa les yeux, pleine de remords.

Elle savait que pour les rares fois où elle prononçait son prénom désormais, elle ne prenait plus la peine de dire qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. C'était comme proscrit. Elle savait qu'au fond, Alice avait raison.

Mais elle avait prit cette habitude. Ce train de vie morne, cette routine, elle la vivait depuis si longtemps qu'elle était devenue comme normale. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Aimait-elle cette vie ou non ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

La réalité la percuta de plein fouet, comme une gifle en plein visage. A vingt-deux ans, elle n'avait déjà même plus d'identité. Elle se mit à trembler et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle embarqua le couffin et se sauva de la maison, sans mot dire.

Elle démarra la voiture en vitesse, sa fille sur le siège arrière. Sur le chemin, elle prit une décision ferme. C'était douloureux, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. C'était décidé, elle ne mettrait plus un pied chez Alice et Jasper.


	8. Ressentis d'une prisonnière

Isabella Black se sentait plus que tout prisonnière. Malgré le fait qu'elle aimait son mari, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son idée de liberté. Elle qui autrefois avait été si vive, si pleine de vie et de joie.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître, c'était comme si elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle même. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jacob, elle s'était dit que ce serait nier l'évidence que de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Il était si beau, il parlait si bien, et il la faisait voyager rien qu'à travers ses belles paroles. Elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète s'il le lui demandait tant elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Cela pouvait paraitre totalement stupide, et elle le savait. Mais ce que lui faisait vivre Jacob était différent du reste. Grâce à lui, elle se sentait adulte, parce qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter la demeure familiale.

Bien sûr, elle aimait ses parents. Malgré cela, elle se sentait le besoin de voler de ses propres ailes. Et c'était grâce à cet homme qu'elle entrevoyait la possibilité de franchir le cap et d'enfin être quelqu'un de responsable.

Et puis, c'était lui son premier amour, alors évidemment, au début, tout est toujours tout beau, toujours tout rose. Pourtant, au fil du temps elle avait appris à connaître Jacob dans l'intégralité de sa petite personne. Et ça ne lui plaisait plus tant que cela.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle avait envie d'être libre et de pouvoir faire tout ce qui lui plaisait. Elle voulait se vouer corps et âme à ses passions inassouvies depuis tant d'années.

Elle voulait revoir sa famille, ses amis, et leur dire combien elle les aimait. Elle voulait pouvoir aller faire du shopping, se maquiller, s'habiller à sa guise sans avoir peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son mari.

Une autre part d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle avait choisi cette vie depuis le début. Elle avait su presque tout de suite comment était Jacob, et pourtant, elle l'avait aimé et accepté tel qu'il était.

Elle avait décidé de faire sa vie avec cet homme, et d'abandonner tout son entourage pour lui. Elle avait choisi cette vie qui s'offrait à elle, alors pourquoi se lamentait-elle sans arrêt sur son sort ?

Après tout, elle avait décidé de rester avec lui tout au long de ces années, elle l'avait suivi et avait écouté - voir bu- chacune de ses paroles. Malgré le fait qu'il était un éternel insatisfait, elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour être sa femme parfaite.

Et malgré cela, elle se sentait affreusement malheureuse. Et heureuse à la fois. C'était si compliqué à expliquer. Comme si son âme était déchirée en deux parties. D'un côté, elle était heureuse dans son malheur, car il était à ses côtés.

De l'autre, elle ne rêvait que de liberté, mais elle était certaine d'être malheureuse de sa perte si elle venait à le quitter. Elle s'était promis intérieurement de le quitter un jour, ne serait-ce que pour voir si elle pouvait tenir le coup.

Mais les années passant, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et maintenant qu'elle avait une fille avec lui - et même s'il ne s'en occupait pas, il restait après tout son père - elle n'osait plus lui faire le moindre tort.

Il n'avait de cesse pourtant de la maltraiter, de l'insulter, de dire qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, mais au final, elle s'était contentée de tout cela. Pour elle, c'en était devenu presque normal à force de l'entendre.

Elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux de toute façon, alors, elle devait tenter d'être heureuse dans cette voie qu'elle s'était choisie. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour y parvenir.

Et puis, elle l'aimait. C'était totalement stupide, et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Mais elle était amoureuse de cet homme malgré le fait indéniable qu'il ne le méritait pas. Elle voulait son bonheur, elle voulait qu'il se décide à changer pour elle.

Elle voulait qu'il lui demande pardon et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse comme elle faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Malheureusement, lorsque leur couple allait mal, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Au contraire, il n'avait de cesse de lui dire que c'était à elle de faire des efforts, que c'était à elle de changer, parce que c'était elle la femme et que c'était son rôle en tant que tel d'être parfaite pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pourtant, d'après elle, elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour lui. Mais d'après Jacob, cela ne suffisait jamais, ce n'était presque rien. Et ayant renoncé à tout pour lui, elle ne savait plus comment le contenter.

Devoir renoncer à son amitié avec Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'à sa famille avait été le plus dur pour elle. C'était ce qui avait fait qu'elle se sentait affreusement seule, dénuée de tout contact extérieur.

Malgré tout ce que lui faisait subir Jacob, elle n'osait pas lui dire non lorsqu'il lui faisait une demande, et tentait même de se persuader que c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait avoué le contraire.

Parce que cela aurait été comme capituler, se morfondre était pour elle hors de question. Parce qu'elle savait que ça ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à la colère de Jacob et à sa propre souffrance.

C'était probablement incompréhensible pour les autres de savoir qu'elle menait une vie pareille, mais elle ne se sentait pas le choix. C'est le coeur lourd de tristesse qu'Isabella se rendit à la faculté dans sa voiture, son bébé à l'arrière.

Elle avait pu constater avec soulagement que sa faculté avait réservé un endroit garderie pour les étudiantes en difficulté. Et c'était parfait, puisque c'était absolument ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle déposa alors sa petite fille à la jeune femme du nom de Rosalie, qui s'occupait de tous les enfants à garder dans l'établissement. Elle se hâta d'aller à son cours de chimie organique, et arriva juste à temps avant de se faire renvoyer par le professeur.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à côté de l'étudiant qui avait été quelques jours auparavant son voisin de paillasse. Il ne cessait de la dévisager, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses cahiers.

Elle prit le cours avec tout l'attention dont elle était capable, et ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête durant les trois heures de cours. Le jeune homme, qui n'était autre qu'Edward, se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher cette jeune brunette.

Il avait cherché des renseignements sur elle : famille, amis, entourage, et surtout nom et prénom mais n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé de tout cela. Il trouvait cela bien étrange que la jeune femme n'ait aucun ami dans le bahut, et qu'elle soit aussi discrète.

Invraisemblablement, il était attiré par la jeune femme. Elle avait un corps de rêve, et pourtant, c'était comme si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Il soupçonnait une question de pauvreté derrière tout cela.

Après tout, peut-être n'avait-elle pas les moyens de prendre soin d'elle comme elle le devrait. C'est la tête embrumée de tas de questions qu'il quitta la salle de cours - la jeune fille ayant déserté plus vite que tout le monde comme à son habitude.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dépité. Décidément, il était totalement obnubilé par cette fille. Il allait devoir en savoir plus sur elle, et ce très vite, sinon il deviendrait complètement fou.


	9. Avis de Recherche

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Edward espionnait la jeune femme qui, par il ne savait quel miracle, se retrouvait à côté de lui presque à chaque cours. Il avait tout tenté, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il lui avait parlé plus que de coutume, car il n'aimait pas les gens qui passaient leur vie à raconter des âneries, mais il voulait l'entendre elle, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle avait une voix magnifique.

De plus, il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais, cette femme l'attirait indéniablement. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, mais il voulait apprendre à la connaître parce qu'il était persuadé au fond de lui que c'était une jeune femme charmante et souriante. Derrière ses airs froids et discrets, il était sûr qu'elle cachait une personnalité intéressante.

Il l'avait même suivie à son insu plus d'une fois dans les couloirs de la fac, et il avait été étonné de la voir déposer un nourrisson à la crèche de l'établissement chaque matin, avant de se rendre en cours. Il s'était demandé s'il s'agissait de sa soeur, car cette petite ressemblait à la jeune femme comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais voyant tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans les yeux, il aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Il avait peine à y croire, car elle était si différente de lorsqu'elle était en cours. Elle semblait comme aspirée par un monde merveilleux où seules elle et sa fille pouvaient habiter. Elle semblait si heureuse en cet instant qu'Edward resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle.  
>Cependant, lorsqu'il retourna en cours, aux côtés de la jeune femme, elle arborait toujours ce même visage, triste, presque torturé. Etait-ce le fait d'abandonner sa fille chaque matin qui la rendait ainsi ? Car si elle avait un enfant, elle devait sûrement avoir un petit-ami, un mari ? Cela dit, il ne se fiait pas à tout cela car il y avait de plus en plus de jeunes mères célibataires à cette époque.<p>

Devant sa paillasse, fatiguée de ce questionnement, Edward se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir las. Il ne connaissait même pas cette femme qu'elle le rendait déjà fou. Il voulait ne serait-ce qu'avoir une discussion avec elle. Savoir ses goûts musicaux, ses plats préférés, sa couleur fétiche... Ce n'était pas tant que la réponse était primordiale - à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire - mais il sentait qu'Elle était différente de toutes les autres.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait faire la différence pour lui. Il voulait prendre soin d'elle, et il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de la couvrir ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été vraiment protecteur avec qui que ce soit, préférant la solitude car il ne trouvait pas la femme qu'il désirait. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui, malgré son fort caractère, et malgré le fait qu'elle était tout l'opposé d'Edward, pouvait discuter avec lui de longues heures sur les débats politiques actuels ou sur la philosophie de Newton. Ce fut à cet instant précis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Rosalie travaillait en tant qu'aide à la crèche de la faculté. Elle avait probablement le nom de la jeune femme quelque part dans son ordinateur.

Il se promit alors intérieurement de demander à son amie de l'aider à résoudre le mystère de la brunette aux cheveux ondulés. Il se tourna vers elle pour la millième fois de la journée, et vit qu'elle semblait inquiète comme toujours. Il voulut lui parler, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, et pourquoi pas la rassurer, mais ce fut à ce moment précis que la cloche marquant la fin de l'heure retentit.

La jeune brune se leva d'un seul bond et courut vers la sortie. _Probablement pour rejoindre sa fille_ songea Edward. Il se hâta donc de ranger ses affaires dans son sac à dos noir, et rejoignit la crèche aussi vite qu'il le put. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme n'était déjà plus là, et Edward poussa un râle de désespoir. Il courut jusqu'à Rosalie, les joues rouges d'excitation. Il espérait enfin avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

**"Et bien Edward, tu fais ton jogging quotidien ?"** sourit la belle blonde.

En effet, Rosalie était de loin la femme la plus magnifique de toute la ville. Tous les hommes se retournaient constamment vers elle, bavant presque devant un corps si bien sculpté. Mais celle-ci n'en avait que faire, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son Emmett adoré. Malgré la lourde différence qui marquait les deux jeunes gens, ils étaient irrévocablement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**"Rose, j'aimerais te demander un service"** répondit Edward en reprenant son souffle.  
><strong>"Tu veux dire, comme la fois où tu es arrivé en retard et où tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour éviter le renvoi de ton cours ? Ou comme la fois où je t'ai demandé de me remplacer et où tu as dû annuler au dernier moment pour aller je-ne-sais-trop-où ?"<strong> ricana la concernée.

Bien sûr, elle plaisantait, car elle aurait rendu tous les services du monde à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Emmett. Et cela valait bien tous les services du monde. Edward Cullen piqua un fard, mais ne tarda pas à lui faire son sourire en coin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête, l'écoutant attentivement.

**"Tu as dû croiser une jeune femme il y a quelques minutes..."** commença Edward.  
><strong>"Edward, je dois en voir quarante par jour !"<strong> soupira Rosalie.  
><strong>"Je sais, mais laisse-moi finir !"<strong>  
><strong>"Bouh, c'est qu'il mordrait !"<strong>

Elle éclata de rire, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux lorsqu'il repensa à cette femme mystérieuse.

**"C'est une jeune femme brune, environ un mètre soixante-cinq, les cheveux bouclés, elle a les yeux d'un marron noisette très prononcé et un sourire béat quand elle vient chercher sa fille. Elle porte toujours des vêtements très ample et je crois lui avoir fait un bleu sur le bras"**  
><strong>"Quel monstre !"<strong> s'offusqua Rosalie. **"J'ai vu ce bleu et tu peux me croire, tu as intérêt à lui faire tes excuses au plus vite !"**

Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

**"J'ai besoin de son prénom pour ça, Rose.**  
><strong>"Attends une minute".<strong>

Elle leva le doigt, et prit un air sérieux tout en pianotant quelques secondes sur son ordinateur de bureau. Soudain son regard s'illumina et elle sourit à son ami d'enfance.

**"Alors ?"** s'impatienta Edward.  
><strong>"Elle s'appelle Isabella. Isabella Black. Et sa fille s'appelle Lilou... Swan ? Etrange..."<strong> répondit Rosalie en arquant un sourcil.  
><strong>"Isabella"<strong> murmura le jeune homme en soupirant d'aise.

Enfin, il tenait quelque chose. Et même si ce n'était rien pour certain, pour lui ce fut un vrai soulagement. Il repartit à bord de sa Volvo argenté le sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de la jeune femme. Il soupira d'aise une nouvelle fois, se promettant de retenter sa chance auprès d'Isabella le lendemain même. Et cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas.


	10. Premiers Mots

Edward Cullen arriva devant chez lui, une modeste maison d'extérieure qui était pourtant décorée avec goût grâce à son amie Rosalie. Il entra et alla s'installer dans le canapé, posant son sac à ses pieds. Il passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant d'aise.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette fille l'obsédait tant, mais rien que le fait d'avoir appris son prénom lui donnait envie de la voir le lendemain et d'en savoir toujours plus sur elle. D'habitude, il n'allait à la fac que pour ses études, mais cette fois-ci, il avait envie d'y aller uniquement pour revoir son visage.

Il alluma la télé machinalement mais son esprit vagabondait toujours vers la jeune femme. Il s'allongea alors et se demanda toujours ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Peut-être était-elle timide et effrayée par les gens ? Il pouvait la comprendre, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les étudiants lui non plus, ils les trouvaient trop superficiels.

Ou peut-être avait-elle eu une mauvaise expérience à la faculté ? Peut-être bien que des amis l'avaient trahis et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus s'en faire désormais. Edward ne savait pas, mais il savait une chose, il voulait changer cela et il voulait qu'elle lui soit plus ouverte. C'était décidé, dès le lendemain matin, il allait la harceler jusqu'à savoir son secret.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Il rêva de la jeune femme, souriante et discutant avec lui comme à un ami, il rêvait qu'ils allaient tous deux se balader dans les jardins magnifiques de la fac et qu'ils riaient ensemble. Et lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à lui révéler ce qu'elle cachait...

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà six heures trente. Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de trente mètres carrés. Les murs étaient couverts de miroirs - c'était une idée de Rosalie pour qu'il puisse se contempler chaque matin et cela l'amusait - et la douche était immense elle aussi.

Il se hâta de prendre sa douche et s'habilla en jean et chemise blanche - sa préférée - puis prit rapidement son sac de cours avant de se ruer vers sa Volvo. Il démarra et partit en trombe, trop pressé d'arriver en cours... Si pressé, qu'il arriva un quart d'heure en avance, mais, comme si c'était son jour de chance, il put voir Isabella déposer sa fille dans la crèche de l'établissement.

Elle avait toujours ce sourire béat lorsqu'elle la mit dans les bras de Rosalie, mais celui-ci disparut dès qu'elle tourna les talons. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme semblait triste comme si elle venait d'apprendre le décès d'une personne chère à son coeur. Il courut alors vers elle et s'arrêta à son côté, marchant à sa vitesse.

**"Bonjour Bella"** la salua-t-il, son sourire en coin transperçant ses cheveux qui auraient pu être si magnifiques si elle prenait la peine d'en prendre soin.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, et le temps d'un quart de seconde, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward, comme bouleversée. Puis, elle reprit contenance et repartit en direction de leur salle de cours. Il avait l'impression de tenir le bon bout. Au moins, elle réagissait à ce qu'il lui disait. Il décida donc de reprendre.

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier, je ne pensais pas avoir été si brutal avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, et je voulais vraiment m'excuser auprès ****de toi"**

Elle gardait toujours le silence, comme si elle ne l'écoutait pas. Mais il poursuivit tout de même, conscient qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention. Il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait, car elle ne lui montrait pas le moindre signe d'attention, mais, elle avait eu le regard si expressif quelques secondes plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

**"J'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir... Ta fille serait la bienvenue évidemment, mais j'aimerais vraiment me faire pardonner et faire quelque chose pour toi."**

Elle entra dans leur salle de cours et soupira. Elle le regarda cette fois, d'un regard glacial qui lui donna des frissons. Pourtant, il décelait au fond de ses yeux un mélange de tristesse et de résignation. Il s'arrêta devant elle, et elle se mordit la lèvre malgré elle, il supposa donc que c'était un tic lié à ses émotions.

**"Si tu veux mon avis, Edward Cullen, tu ferais mieux de rester aussi loin de moi que possible... C'est autant pour ton bien que pour le mien."**

Elle tourna les talons une nouvelle fois et alla s'asseoir à sa paillasse. Edward; quant à lui, repartit en sens inverse jusqu'à arriver devant la garderie où Rosalie était en train de discuter avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un mètre quatre-vingt dix, la peau mat. Il semblait énervé, mais Edward n'y prêta pas attention.

**"Rose, j'ai réussi à lui parler !"** chanta presque Edward, coupant la parole à Jacob Black.  
><strong>"Et ? Qu'as-tu appris ?" <strong>s'impatienta son amie, ravie pour lui.  
><strong>"Qu'elle a des yeux magnifiques et une voix de rêve" <strong>se délecta le jeune homme d'une voix tendre.


	11. Edward joue les Sherlock

L'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui devait être environ de deux ans son aîné se tourna vers lui et éclata d'un rire... malsain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, car il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il paraissait tellement sûr de lui et imbu de lui-même qu'il lui jeta un regard hautain malgré lui.

**"Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Je vois que tu sembles amoureux l'ami ! Je vais te donner un petit conseil, sois gentille avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans tes filets et ensuite, emmène-la le plus loin possible de tout ce qui pourrait faire qu'elle te quitte ! Les bonnes femmes sont toutes les mêmes, dès que tu leur donnes un peu de liberté, tu deviens le cocu de la ville !"**

Il repartit, oubliant la colère qui l'animait peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Bella ne le savait pas encore, mais Edward lui avait sauvé la vie, car Jacob était venu la voir pour lui ordonner d'arrêter la faculté. Il n'avait pas apprécié leur dispute d'hier, et voulait le lui faire payer mais le jeune homme naïf et amoureux lui avait changé les idées et il avait décidé de retourner bosser.

Edward sentit la colère monter en lui et il se tourna vers Rosalie, les yeux emplis de dégoût.

**"Qui était-ce ?"** questionna-t-il son amie.  
><strong>"Je ne sais pas... J'étais en train de le lui demander lorsque tu es arrivé. Mais il m'a vraiment foutu les jetons ce mec"<strong> lui répondit-elle.

Il la remercia et partit s'asseoir contre le mur de la salle de classe où il aurait dû être actuellement. Il savait qu'il avait loupé une heure et demie avec Bella, mais il avait été tellement envoûté par sa voix qu'il avait voulu tout aller raconter à Rosalie, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas poli d'entrer en cours vingt minutes en retard.

Il attendit donc patiemment, car il ne voulait pas la louper lorsqu'elle sortirait. Leur prochain cours serait celui de Biologie, et il s'agissait de Travaux Pratiques, il aurait donc peut-être la chance qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, il entendit de l'agitation dans la pièce et les élèves sortirent.

Il put l'apercevoir - il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille tellement elle tentait d'éviter la foule - et marcha à côté d'elle en silence. Il voulait lui parler mais s'il avait la moindre chance qu'elle lui parle, ce serait lors des Travaux Pratiques, et il le savait. Il patienta alors quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux assis devant leur paillasse.

**"Comptes-tu m'adresser la parole ?" **

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Le ton était donné. Il tenta donc une autre approche.

**"Les mecs de la fac sont vraiment nuls hein ? Tiens tout à l'heure, je parlais de toi à une amie et un Quileute qui était là a parlé de sa femme comme... D'un déchet... Ça me révulse autant que toi et je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas...****  
><strong>**- Cet homme, à quoi ressemblait-il ?!"**

La jeune femme s'était penchée vers lui, immédiatement énervée. Il était émerveillé par tant de curiosité. Il tenait le bon bout, elle lui adressait la parole et s'était approchée si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur de freesia.

**"Indien... Probablement Quileute je dirai. Peau foncée, carrure imposante, cheveux noir de jais, yeux... Mais attends, pourquoi ça ?****  
><strong>**- Etait-il énervé ?"** s'inquiéta Isabella Black, vraiment paniquée cette fois-ci qu'Edward l'ait mentionnée devant son mari.  
><strong>"Au début oui, et puis ensuite il a rit et est parti... Mais, pourquoi ça ?"<strong>

Elle prit ses affaires et partit si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question de plus. Il avait été à deux doigts d'avoir une véritable discussion avec elle, et elle s'était encore enfuie comme une voleuse. De plus, elle semblait tellement anxieuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle...

Il dût faire le TP tout seul mais voulant mettre la jeune femme à l'abris d'une mauvaise note, il nota son nom à côté du sien. Elle semblait déjà avoir assez de problèmes comme ça sans qu'elle ne rate son année. C'était un cours simple, il était certain qu'elle l'aurait compris, elle semblait si intelligente, et lorsqu'il l'avait observée, elle semblait apprécier la Biologie.

Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, il sortit rapidement de la salle de cours, et se hâta d'aller jusqu'à son prochain cours pour voir si la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas. Malheureusement, elle semblait être rentrée chez elle lorsqu'elle avait quitté la salle de cours. Décidé à en savoir plus sur ce qui effrayait autant cette femme, Edward se rua vers Rosalie.

**"Rose, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose..."**

Rosalie Hale le regarda, se demandant ce que son ami voulait encore savoir. Elle se doutait bien que c'était probablement encore au sujet de cette Isabella. Et puis, elle était heureuse pour lui, pour une fois, il semblait enfin s'intéresser à une femme. Il paraissait même l'avoir dans la peau.

C'est vrai que cette femme aurait été magnifique si elle n'était pas aussi négligée. Avec une jolie coiffure, un peu de maquillage, des fringues de femme, elle pourrait même lui faire concurrence. Elle savait qu'Edward ne s'intéressait pas à l'apparence d'une femme, et c'est pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit aussi curieux de la connaître.

**"J'aimerais avoir l'adresse de cette fille... Tu dois bien l'avoir quelque part dans ton ordinateur au cas où il arrive quelque chose à sa fille non ?"**

Rosalie tapota les touches du clavier et après une dizaine de secondes sortit un crayon pour donner l'adresse d'Isabella Black à son ami.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire et se rendit au parking. Il entra dans sa volvo et se trouva rapidement devant chez la jeune femme. Il s'agissait d'une villa ancienne, magnifique. Incontestablement, elle ne manquait pas d'argent. Puis, alors qu'il allait descendre de la voiture pour se rendre chez elle, il vit se garer un 4x4 noir.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang... Cette personne qui se rendait chez la jeune femme... Cette personne qui possédait son propre jeu de clefs... Cette personne qui, donc, dans la logique des choses, était certainement son mari... N'était autre que l'indien qu'il avait croisé, et dont il avait parlé à Bella durant le cours de Biologie...


	12. Rapprochement

Furieux et peiné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il commença à ouvrir la portière pour aller mettre son poing dans la figure du Quileute. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il sentait que la jeune femme serait en danger s'il osait quoique ce soit.

Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, mais il devait pour cela y aller en douceur. Fou de rage, il claqua sa portière et enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur à son maximum. Il fut rentré chez lui en quelques minutes, toujours aussi bouleversé.

**- Merde !** s'exclama-t-il.** Pourquoi lui ? Comment deux êtres aussi différents peuvent-ils être ensemble ? Et avoir une fille en plus ! C'est le pompon !**

Il s'écroula dans le canapé, et, tourmenté par la nouvelle, il ne s'endormit qu'à cinq heures du matin, ne pensant qu'à Bella. La jeune femme, de son côté, accueillit son mari avec toute l'attention qu'il demandait.

Lilou avait de nouveau fait une montée de fièvre, et elle était épuisée par sa journée. Elle avait eu chaud, tout à l'heure, quand Cullen avait parlé avec son mari. Elle aurait pu se retrouver dans un sacré pétrin.

Elle avait mal partout et refusait de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Jacob. Ils se mirent donc à table après qu'Isabella ait couché leur fille, et le Quileute engagea la conversation, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

**- Je suis allé à la fac cet après-midi, et j'ai parlé avec un jeune homme. Il m'a bien fait rire ! Ce crétin semble tellement amoureux, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'est le vrai amour, n'est-ce pas Isabella ? **dit-il un sourire sur le visage.

La jeune femme acquiesça dans un sourire mince, et le reste du repas se termina dans le calme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas fini. Arrivés dans le lit, elle devait s'adonner au plaisir de son mari, et quand cela fut fait il déclara :

**- J'ai invité Tony et la bande demain soir, prépare quelque chose de bon pour une fois.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer et Jacob se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit profondément quelques secondes plus tard. Elle émit un long râle avant de s'endormir à son tour, épuisée par cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, 'Isabella déposa sa fille dans la voiture et enclencha le moteur, tandis qu'Edward Cullen la suivait de près. Il avait vu partir Jacob une demie heure avant la jeune femme, et il se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent tous les deux, il accéléra le pas pour se trouver à sa hauteur. La jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à lui, pour ne rien changer. Il entreprit donc de démarrer la conversation de lui-même, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

**- Bonjour Bella, quelle mignonne petite fille ! C'est quoi son nom ?****  
><strong>**- Lilou, **répondit-elle dans un sourire non dissimulé.

Il fut étonné, car il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle réponde, et encore moins sur ce ton. Elle avait une voix tellement magnifique. Il avait envie de l'enlever et de l'emmener dans un endroit où elle se sentirait aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant.

**- Je suis désolé des propos que j'ai tenu hier à l'égard de ton mari. Je ne savais pas...****  
><strong>**- Comment sais-tu tout cela Edward ? **soupira-t-elle.

Elle déposa sa fille à la garderie, et Rosalie les regarda repartir tous les deux, contente que son ami ait réussi à faire parler un peu la jeune femme.

**- Et bien, ce ne sont que des suppositions que tu confirmes,** argua-t-il gêné.  
><strong>- Pourquoi ?<strong> demanda-t-elle brusquement tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'amphithéâtre.  
><strong>- Pourquoi quoi ?<strong> répondit-il interloqué.  
><strong>- Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à comprendre ma vie ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement tout comprendre alors qu'on ne se connait pas ?<strong>

Il ne sut que répondre sur le moment. En effet, il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il voulait la connaître tout simplement, parce qu'elle semblait être si différente des autres. Parce qu'il voulait être son ami, son confident.

**- Je ne sais pas, **avoua-t-il. **Tu ne sembles pas avoir d'amis, je te vois toujours triste et distante, la seule personne qui arrive à te rendre heureuse est ta fille, et j'aimerais que tu ai quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de besoin. Je ne veux pas te juger, juste te dire que je veux être là pour toi, si tu as besoin de te confier, rien ne sortira de la fac, et je n'en parlerai à personne, je t'en fais la promesse.**

Isabella pinça les lèvres, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aussi avait envie de se rapprocher du jeune homme, il n'était pas comme les autres. Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait indéniablement et elle n'aurait su expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

Se passant ses doigts fins dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène elle l'invita à sortir de cours, puis à s'installer sur un banc des jardins de la faculté. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourtant il se laissa guidé, comme hypnotisé par la belle brune.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à lui raconter sa longue histoire...


	13. Petit accident

Edward aimait passer du temps avec Bella, et Bella aimait passer du temps avec Edward. Chaque jour, après les cours, elle allait rechercher sa fille et tous trois passaient du bon temps ensemble.

La jeune femme se sentait bien, elle ne pensait plus à rien lorsqu'elle était en la compagnie d'Edward, elle se sentait de nouveau vivre. Elle savait qu'elle prenait de gros risques mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Voir ses si beaux yeux, sentir son doux parfum, sa peau lorsqu'il la frôlait, tout cela la rendait folle. Elle était consciente que cela ne durerait qu'un temps, et elle n'irait pas plus loin avec lui.

Elle était mariée, et si Jacob l'apprenait, il la tuerait. Mais quand elle le voyait si tendre avec Lilou, si gentil et attentionné, si à l'écoute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec Jacob, elle était vraiment heureuse.

**- Bella, le jour où tu seras prête, où tu voudras partir, alors je serai là**, promit Edward.  
><strong>- Je sais,<strong> répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risque. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si Jacob apprenait tout cela ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal certes, ils passaient leur temps à discuter dans le parc, mais son mari ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

**- Il est l'heure, **soupira-t-elle en regardant la montre d'Edward.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella avant de la laisser partir. Il détestait ces moments où elle devait retourner chez elle, et où, il le savait, Jacob Black allait la tourmenter une nouvelle fois.

Il prit donc le chemin du retour, résigné. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. C'était une femme admirable. Il était heureux d'être son ami, parce que cela faisait du bien à Bella, mais cela lui brisait le coeur de la voir repartir chaque après-midi.

Quand à Bella, elle se hâta de rentrer préparer le dîner car les amis de Jacob venaient. Elle savait que ce serait un moment délicat. Elle devrait cuisiner et apporter les plats tout en faisant attention à ne regarder personne.

Lorsque son mari et ses collègues arrivèrent, elle leur dit bonjour puis fila faire prendre un bain à sa fille. Lorsque celle-ci eut mangé, elle la mit au lit et redescendit les escaliers, puis commença à servir les entrées.

Jacob ne lui prêtait pas attention, il avait déjà bien picolé au bar avant de rentrer, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le fasse chier ce soir. Il servit une énième fois l'apéritif à tout le monde et hurla le nom de sa femme.

Tous ses amis se mirent à rire aux éclats, et la jeune femme arriva avec le plat principal. L'erreur fut commise lorsqu'elle servit les desserts. Tony ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les mains baladeuses et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Jacob se leva d'un bond, cogna Tony violemment et tous partirent en grognant. La soirée était finie. Du moins pour eux. Car pour sa femme, cela ne faisait que commencer. Il la rua de coups durant une heure entière, et dans un excès de colère, lui brisa le genou.

**- C'est bien fait pour toi, si tu ne t'étais pas comportée en salope aguicheuse, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Maintenant je vais devoir aller m'excuser auprès de Tony ! Tu me dégoûtes...** lança-t-il avant de lui cracher dessus.

Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, elle ne supportait pas la douleur lancinante, et elle ne put dormir de la nuit. Au matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son genou avait triplé de volume et était de couleur violette.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la faculté, Edward était déjà là, l'attendant avec son beau sourire et ses cheveux en bataille. Lorsqu'il vit la mine de Bella, il accourut vers elle. Il déposa lui-même Lilou à Rosalie, et jeta la jeune femme dans la Volvo avant qu'elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot.

Il fonça vers l'hôpital et passa un coup de fil, dont Bella n'en comprit pas un traître mot tant elle souffrait. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant aux urgences qu'elle comprit. Un homme blond, d'une quarantaine d'années et poussant un fauteuil roulant, s'approcha d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

**- Edward, si Jacob sait que je suis venue avec toi, il va me tuer...**

Elle était prise de panique, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

**- Tout va bien se passer, il n'en saura rien, je te le promets. Voici mon père, Carlisle Cullen, il s'occupera de toi, et tout restera confidentiel.**

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et Carlisle fit tous les examens. Lorsqu'il découvrit le corps mutilé de Bella, Edward ne put réprimer un frisson. La jeune femme lui avait demandé de l'accompagner car elle avait peur, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tant de cicatrices sur son corps.

Il en eut un haut le coeur et une larme menaça de couler sur sa joue. Il se reprit de justesse avant que Bella ne se tourne vers lui, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. Il n'avait qu"une envie, tuer ce salopard de Jacob Black...


	14. Une erreur lourde de conséquences

Sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte, Bella se montrait beaucoup plus décontractée à la faculté. Elle sentait cette sensation de bien-être lorsqu'elle était avec Edward, des choses banales comme le retrouver à la cafétéria à la pause déjeuner la faisait sourire toute la matinée et la mettait de bonne humeur.

Peu à peu, elle en oubliait Jacob lorsqu'elle arrivait sur le parking, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le volant l'après-midi venu. De plus en plus, les deux jeunes gens s'adonnaient à des contacts physiques, ils se serraient régulièrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se dire au revoir.

Le plus dur pour Edward et Bella était le week-end, car ils devaient passer trois journées entières sans se voir. Les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle et les vacances de noël arrivaient déjà à grand pas. Ce fut le dernier jour de cours qu'Edward tendit un paquet à la jeune femme.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
>- <strong>Ton cadeau de noël Bella. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas le porter à ta guise à cause de ton mari mais... J'ai craqué dessus lorsque je l'ai vu devant la bijouterie.<strong>

Elle ouvrit le paquet, ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une chaîne ornée d'un pendentif en cristal en forme de coeur. Dessus était gravé "BELLA". Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et donna un baiser sur la joue d'Edward.

- **Merci. Il est magnifique.**

Elle lui fit un sourire qu'Edward n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire ravageur. Et en cet instant, il la trouvait si belle. Il frôla son visage du dos de sa main, et ce fut comme si un courant électrique parcourait tout son corps.

Ils étaient tous deux fébriles, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que rien d'autre n'existait sur terre hormis eux. Sans s'en rendre compte les deux amis se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna à côté d'eux.

Bella eut un mouvement de recul, décontenancée.

- **Je... Je suis désolé...** murmura Edward.  
>- <strong>Salut Bella !<strong> cria le chauffeur de la voiture en question.  
>- <strong>Oh tiens, salut Jasper ! <strong>sourit celle-ci.

Edward s'enfuit alors et démarra en trombe, laissant la jeune femme perturbée par leur dernier échange. Elle glissa le pendentif dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et monta à son tour dans sa chevrolet après avoir attaché sa fille.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Edward fut surpris de retrouver Rosalie et Emmett avachis dans le canapé, s'embrassant langoureusement. Cela lui fit d'autant plus mal au vu des événements précédents.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eddy ? Tu as oublié que tu nous avais invité ce ****soir ?** s'esclaffa Rosalie.  
>- <strong>Pour être honnête oui...<strong> répondit-il l'intéressé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ramené tout ce qu'il faut !<strong> s'exclama Emmett en désignant un pack de bières.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et les trois amis s'enlacèrent. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient lancés dans une discussion sur Isaac Newton, tandis qu'Edward repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant.

Il avait peur que ce geste lui coûte son amitié avec Bella. Certes, il la trouvait très séduisante, belle, affectueuse, mais il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre d'écart. C'était une amie un point c'est tout. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de participer à la conversation, mais ses amis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à la fête, partirent plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Edward les remercia de leur compréhension, et ils se donnèrent rendez vous un autre jour pour une meilleure soirée.

Une semaine passait rapidement pour les gens normaux. Mais pour Edward et Bella, c'en était tout autrement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Bella avait envie de passer les fêtes en compagnie de ses amis.

Certes, Jacob se montrait plus attentionné durant la période de noël. Il ne la battait pas et avait même tenu à offrir un cadeau à Lilou. Il s'agissait d'un hochet où était inscrit "Papa" en grandes lettres.

Cela avait étonné Bella, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Malgré des fêtes qui s'étaient déroulées dans le calme, l'absence d'Edward se fit ressentir. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qui s'était passé avec lui l'après-midi là, mais elle tenait à avoir une explication avec lui.

Il ne méritait pas qu'elle le fasse souffrir. Et elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. Elle se résigna donc à mettre un terme à cette relation d'amitié. Cela lui déchirait le coeur mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Edward semblait désirer plus que de l'amitié de sa part, et même si cela la tentait beaucoup, elle avait bien trop peur des conséquences. Ce fut donc le coeur lourd qu'elle arriva à la faculté le jour de la rentrée.

Elle déposa sa fille à la garderie puis attendit Edward sur le parking. La neige tombait à gros flocons et il n'était toujours pas arrivé, contrairement à son habitude, il était en retard. Ce fut au bout de dix minutes qu'elle vit la Volvo grise débarquer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers lui, la boule au ventre...


	15. Une journée en enfer

Elle s'approcha de lui, le regard ravagé par la douleur. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire ses adieux, elle vit une décapotable jaune canari arriver en trombe. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alice venait de débarquer à la faculté !

- **Alice !** s'exclama la jeune femme surprise.  
>- <strong>Bella il faut vite que tu viennes jusqu'à Seattle !<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est impossible, je...<strong>  
>-<strong> Charlie est à l'hôpital !<strong> pleura le lutin dans les bras de son amie.  
>- <strong>Je viens avec vous, Bella ne pourra pas repartir seule,<strong> coupa Edward.

Alice hocha la tête en souriant, et ils partirent tous trois en catastrophe jusqu'à Seattle. Arrivés devant l'hôpital, Bella prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Alice.

Elle était surprise mais heureuse. Elle avait désormais espoir que prochainement, Bella prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle annonce à Jacob que tout était fini entre eux. De plus, le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle. Il paraissait être quelqu'un de bien pour elle.

-** Chambre 309,** précisa Alice lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant une porte blanche, et Bella resta plantée devant la petite fenêtre, regardant son père dans un lit d'hôpital. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était il y a trois ans. Il n'avait même pas été présent pour son mariage.

Elle sécha les larmes qui venaient de couler le long de ses joues, et tenant toujours fermement la main d'Edward, elle entra dans la pièce froide et blanche où son père était alité.

**- Bella ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? Cela fait si longtemps !** sanglota presque le père de la concernée.

L'image d'un père et de sa fille réunis au bout d'autant de temps émut énormément Edward. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie et sortit de la pièce, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Il rejoignit Alice, assise sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

- **Merci de l'avoir prévenue,** murmura Edward.  
>- <strong>Au diable Jacob Black, je vais lui faire ravaler son ego je te le dis moi ! Charlie a un cancer, il a bien le droit de voir sa fille !<strong>

Bella sortit de la pièce en pleurant et ses deux amis accoururent vers elle pour la consoler.

-** Il aimerait te voir en privé,** dit-elle timidement à Edward.

Il hocha la tête et franchit la porte de la chambre, et Charlie lui sourit. Il avait l'air dans un sale état, mais il espérait de tout coeur qu'il allait guérir et pouvoir connaître sa petite fille. Bella lui avait déjà raconté que le vieil homme ne savait rien de Lilou, il ne connaissait pas même son existence.

-** Edward c'est ça ?** Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Il s'exécuta.

- **Je te remercie de prendre soin de ma fille et de ma petite-fille. Je ne la connais pas mais Bella dit que c'est un bout de chou merveilleux.**  
>-<strong> J'ai des photos dans mon téléphone portable si vous le souhaitez,<strong> répondit timidement Edward.

Les yeux du malade s'illuminèrent à cette phrase.

-** Elle est magnifique !** s'exclama le papy aux anges.

Il contempla la série de photo qu'Edward avait prise lors de leurs sorties dans le parc, et se reprit.

-** Je ne sais pas tout de ce que Jacob fait subir à ma fille, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il faut qu'elle le quitte sur-le-champs. Tu as l'air très attaché à ma Bella, et d'après elle, tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Je t'en prie, prends soin d'elle. Bella est tout aussi bornée que moi, mais elle sait voir quand quelque chose est bon pour elle et son enfant, et un jour elle viendra vers toi.**  
>- <strong>Ce jour là, je vous promets de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Je serai toujours là pour elle,<strong> promit solennellement le jeune homme.  
>- <strong>Voilà tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre<strong> sourit-il.

Bella entra timidement dans la pièce.

-** Edward, nous devons y aller. Je dois aller rechercher Lilou et rentrer...**  
>- <strong>Bien sûr, allons-y.<strong>

Ils saluèrent Charlie Swan et embrassèrent Alice qui décida de rester un peu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Bella écarquilla les yeux d'effarement. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Edward serra les poings.

Il se mit devant Bella, l'énervement de plus en plus présent. La jeune femme avait la gorge nouée et était absolument terrifiée. Edward était en position de défense et... Devant elle se trouvait son mari, fou de rage...


End file.
